


A Series of Wayhaught One Shots

by exhausted1745



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhausted1745/pseuds/exhausted1745
Summary: This is just a collection of my Wayhaught fics, and they're also on my tumblr, @queerwynonnaearp-writing





	1. Chapter 1

It took Waverly three hours to perfect her blanket fort, but she figured her girlfriend deserved it after the day she'd had. Someone had gone crazy and tried to shoot up a store, some of the Revenants had attacked the police station, and there had been a hit and run in the middle of town. And of course, Nicole had been forced to handle all of them.

By the time the fort was done, the two of them would fit in it perfectly if they were pressed really close together, which she hoped Nicole wouldn't mind. Besides, the weather had begun to get colder, and they'd taken to snuggling together for more warmth pretty often. She had some movies set out and was making them hot chocolate when she heard Nicole enter.

"What the fuck is this?" were the first words out of Nicole Haught's mouth as she walked in the door.

"It's a pillow fort made of blankets," Waverly explained, wrapped in a large blanket with only her head and hands poking out. "I thought that since you had such a rough day and it's getting cold out, we could cuddle in it and maybe watch some movies."

"You made a blanket fort?" Nicole asked, and Waverly could see that soft smile starting to spread across her lips, the smile that made Waverly want to kiss her even more.

"Hot chocolate and popcorn, too. What do you want to watch?" she asked, shuffling over to the fort with food and drinks in hand.

"Not a movie. Brooklyn Nine-Nine," Nicole decided, grabbing the remote and going to join her in the blanket fort.

Waverly pushed the blanket off of herself just long enough for Nicole to snuggle up next to her before wrapping it around the both of them. "I don't think I've ever seen that."

Nicole looked at her, mock offended. "You've never seen Brooklyn Nine-Nine? It's only the single greatest show ever to exist."

"The greatest?" Waverly asked, looking up at Nicole with a grin. "This better be a really good show."

Nicole nodded, kissing her quickly before turning on the first episode.

Many hours and almost a full season of Brooklyn Nine-Nine later, they were on their third bowl of popcorn and were both starting to become a bit tired. "Did you like it?" Nicole asked, and Waverly mumbled something unintelligible into her neck. "English, Waves."

"It was good," Waverly said, pulling her head back just enough to speak before dropping it back onto her shoulder. "Better than I expected. I'm not sure if I'd say it was the greatest show ever to exist, but it was definitely in my top ten."

Nicole turned the TV off and closed her eyes. "It's definitely the greatest show-" She was cut off by her own yawn, stretching slightly. "You want to go to bed or just cuddle for a while?"

Waverly shook her head, her fingers running down Nicole's shoulder and arm absentmindedly. "Let's just stay here. I like being here with you."

"Yeah," Nicole mumbled. "I like being here with you too."


	2. Chapter 2

“What do you mean you cut yourself doing dishes? You never do the dishes?” Waverly said, raising an eyebrow as she glanced at Nicole’s bleeding hand, her face, and the pile of dishes in the sink. They were sitting on the couch while Waverly tried to bandage the injured hand, which was bleeding much more than she’d originally thought. Nicole looked as innocent as ever, and Waverly almost believed her. The dishes were stacked so high that she couldn’t tell if there were any less than there had been earlier.

“Yeah, I thought I would try and help with it,” she mumbled miserably, wincing as Waverly pulled a small piece of glass out. “Ow!”

“Sorry,” Waverly said, wincing with her before taking a rolling bandage from the first aid kit she’d grabbed when Nicole had walked into their room, announcing that she’d cut her hand open. “Now stay still, you’re moving too much.” It took the entire roll just to cover the cut without blood seeping through. “Better?”

Nicole nodded, pulling her hand back and reaching down to hold Waverly’s with the uninjured hand. “Thanks.”

“So, were you actually doing the dishes or was it something else?” Waverly asked, remembering last week when Nicole had sprained her ankle and blamed it on the carpet they’d thrown out a month ago.

“I did! I was trying to clean them and one broke somehow and now my hand is cut,” Nicole said with a small frown. “You just pulled the glass out of my hand, what else could I have done?”

Waverly was silent as she cleaned the piece of glass off slowly. “Nicole, is this the vase I bought that I told you not to break or touch?” she asked, raising her eyebrows and looking up at her.

Nicole stammered for a moment before falling silent and sighing. “It might be, yeah,” she admitted, glancing away. “I just… I was trying to get some water but it’s kinda dark, right? And I couldn’t find the light switch in the hall. So I was trying to find it but I knocked over your vase. Sorry, Waves.”

Waverly took Nicole’s bandaged hand in her own and pressed a soft kiss to the knuckles. “It’s fine. I wasn’t that attached to it. I’m just glad it didn’t go any deeper. I think I saw bone,” she said, moving closer so she could curl up against Nicole’s side.

“That’s so not comforting, baby,” Nicole said, turning to kiss her softly. “It isn’t that bad, is it?”

“Of course not. I’m just saying, it looks like it really hurt.” Waverly rested her head right beneath Nicole’s shoulder and right above her breasts.

Nicole rolled her eyes, kicking her legs up on the table and running her fingers through Waverly’s hair. “Of course it hurt, there was glass in my hand.”

Waverly shoved at her shoulder lightly, shaking her head with a small chuckle. “You know what I mean. Now shush.”

Nicole did, and they stayed like that for the rest of the night, drifting off happy, safe, and warm in each other’s arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote two versions of the blanket fort story, so here's the one where Nicole builds a blanket fort for an upset Waverly.

Waverly hadn’t been mad about the broken vase at first, when Nicole had been bleeding all over their couch, but the next day, she’d begun giving her the silent treatment.

Waverly Earp didn’t give the silent treatment the way most people did, ignoring and not speaking. She still talked to Nicole, but her sentences were shorter, less wordy.

Like when Nicole tried to ask her how she was doing, she simply said, “Great.” When she asked what she’d done that day, it was just, “Not that much. Read a bit.”

It was weird, and she missed talking to her. But today was freezing and she had more blankets than they’d ever need and Nicole Haught knew how to (hopefully) get Waverly to start to forgive her.

The fort stretched the length of the couch to the TV. There was one large blanket, stuck in the back of the couch and taped to the top of the TV. The sides were made up of a series of smaller blankets, and there was a hole for the entrance. The floor was covered entirely in a thick layer blankets, along with a cool rainbow light, two pillows, and two non-fort blankets for them. She waited anxiously for Waverly to get home, glad she’d managed to get the day off, and felt a wide smile spread across her face when the door opened.

“Nicole, is that…” She trailed off, but Nicole could see the excited look on her face.

“It’s a pillow fort made of blankets,” she explained, her smile widening even further. She knew she had total ‘heart-eyes’, as Wynonna had dubbed them, but she didn’t care.

Waverly practically leaped into her arms, hugging her tightly. “I love pillow forts! We used to make them when I was really young, but we then we couldn’t. Because, you know, my dad and Willa died, and Wynonna was the town crazy, but you made me a blanket fort?”

Nicole laughed, catching her girlfriend with ease and holding her. “Yeah, yeah. Now come on, don’t you want to see the inside?”

Waverly nodded excitedly, pushing herself out of Nicole’s arms and diving into the fort. “This is awesome!”

Nicole laughed and followed her, kissing her once they were both inside. “I know you’re mad about the vase, but I really am sorry, and I just thought I’d do this to try and make it up to you.”

“I’m not mad about the dumb vase,” Waverly said, confused. “Wynonna’s just been acting really stupid and I was pissed at her and I guess I just accidentally took it out on you.”

“Well, we might as well try and enjoy our blanket fort, right?” Nicole asked, smiling at her.

“Yeah, that sounds great,” Waverly said and kissed her. They spent a few hours relaxing in their fort, cuddling and talking until the early hours of the morning, eventually falling asleep curled up next to each other in their fort.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> fic where a girl hits on Nicole and Waverly gets jealous ;)

Nicole was hot; it was something Waverly had been well aware of since they’d first met. But she’d never really thought about the fact that other girls would find her hot too.

They’d been together for a little over half a year the first time another girl tried to hit on Nicole. They’d decided to go into the city for the evening, hopping from club to club.

Not only was Nicole Haught gorgeous, she was an incredible dancer. She moved with a grace Waverly could never hope to achieve, with her much more awkward movements. But even Waverly’s clumsy style seemed beautiful when she was dancing with Nicole.

Neither woman seemed particularly interested in drinking, preferring to get drunk off of each other. Waverly wasn’t surprised at what a good dancer Nicole was, just how in the world someone as perfect as Nicole was dating someone as terribly flawed as Waverly Earp.

She was snapped out of her insanely-hot-and-fucking-sexy-girlfriend induced trance when Nicole spoke. “I’m gonna go get us some water. I’ll be right back,” she told Waverly before slipping off into the crowd. So Waverly stepped off to the side and waited for her to come back.

And waited.

And waited…

She eventually went to find Nicole after nearly a half an hour of waiting for her to get back. She wasn’t sure how long it usually took to get some water, but she assumed that it wasn’t that normally that long. She eventually found Nicole sitting up at the bar.

She was talking to a stunning blonde woman who looked like a damn supermodel, and it became quite apparent to Waverly after a moment that the woman was trying to flirt with Nicole. She cursed the surge of jealousy that ran through her immediately, but really, who was she to blame? Anyone would be jealous if they saw someone else trying to hit on their girlfriend.

She was about to step in but paused for a moment, as it seemed Nicole was just beginning to succeed in getting the other woman to back off, but Waverly saw her quickly redouble her efforts. She chose then to break up the conversation in what may not have been the best way possible but was certainly effective.

She walked up to them and, stepping right between them, wrapped her arms around the back of Nicole’s neck and pulled her down for a long kiss. She pulled back a few moments later, turning to glare at the blonde. “I’m Waverly, and you are?”

“I was just leaving,” the woman sad quickly, standing and walking away.

Nicole stared down at Waverly for a couple of moments, and she looked up at her. “What? I didn’t like her hitting on you,” she mumbled. “Sorry, should I not have done that?”

“No, I… I’m glad you did. Thanks,” Nicole said, still half in shock. “You’re hot when you’re jealous, you know that?”

“Then why don’t you take me home and show me just how hot you think I am?” Waverly said with a smirk, and Nicole was more than happy to do just that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm just gonna be binge updating this for the next couple of days because it's a weekend and I can.

It wasn’t often that Waverly and Nicole had a day off together, and Waverly wasn’t going to let it go to waste. She was glad to find, half awake and still snuggled comfortably against Nicole, that her girlfriend didn’t seem to be planning on leaving soon either.

Nicole was lying on her back, arms tossed lazily over Waverly’s back and mouth half open. Waverly had sprawled out with half of her body on top of Nicole, one leg tossed over both of hers, and her head resting on Nicole’s chest. “Morning, baby,” Nicole mumbled softly when she saw that Waverly was awake.

“Mornin’,” she said with a grin, leaning up to kiss the corner of her lips. “C’mere, I wanna kiss you. You’re too tall.”

Nicole laughed, tilting her head so that she could kiss Waverly. “I’m not. You’re too short.”

Waverly shook her head before resting it back on Nicole’s chest. She could feel her chest rising and falling with every breath, her faint heartbeat right beneath her ear. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Nicole said, her fingers tracing small patterns on the skin where Waverly’s shirt had ridden up a bit.

She squirmed slightly when she felt Nicole’s feather light touch on her bare skin. “That tickles,” she said, sticking her tongue out at her.

Nicole laughed at her girlfriend, but her hand stopped its movements, instead coming to a stop on her back. “Sorry, babe,” she said when she noticed her slight pout. “You’re just so cute.”

“Yeah, well, you’re cuter,” Waverly argued, leaning up to kiss the smirk off of her lips.

"Cuter than you? That's just not possible," Nicole said before being cut off by her lips again. They stayed kissing for a few minutes, Waverly again wishing she was taller so she didn't have to stretch quite as much to kiss Nicole.

When they eventually separated, Nicole propped herself up and accidentally pushed Waverly off of her. She rolled onto the bed and looked up at Nicole, more than slightly disgruntled. "Was that necessary?"

"No, but I thought you liked being under me," she teased, moving swiftly so her legs were bracketing Waverly's hips and her hands were on either side of her head.

Waverly shoved her quickly, surprising her and throwing her off balance. She landed on the bed next to her, whipping her head around to look at her. "Was that payback?"

"Something like that, yeah," she said, getting out of the bed. "And I'm awake now, so I'm gonna go make us some breakfast, and then I'll be right back, okay?"

"Hurry, please? This bed is really lonely without you," Nicole said, and Waverly laughed before going down to the kitchen to make their breakfast as quickly as was humanly possible.


	6. Chapter 6

Nicole made her way down to the kitchen, having been woken by the smoke alarm going off. She was still half asleep, eyes falling closed, but she managed to make it in without breaking anything too important. “Babe? Did you burn something?” she asked as she walked into the room.

It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the light, but when they did, it took her a long moment to really take in the scene in front of her. Waverly had clearly fallen asleep at the table, and the top half of her body was slumped over onto it. There was food scattered across the kitchen, and from what she could tell, Waverly had been in the middle of making breakfast when she’d fallen asleep. The food on the stove was completely burnt to a crisp, and Nicole turned the oven off quickly before reaching over to shake Waverly awake.

“Wha’s goin’ on?” she mumbled, sitting up and looking around.

“I think you just burned the hell out of our poor breakfast,” Nicole said, sitting down next to Waverly and brushing her hair back.

“It’s not burnt. It’s slightly toasted,” she complained, gesturing towards it before the smell hit her nose. “Oh. Oh, yeah, that’s burnt, that's really burnt, oh my God.”

Nicole laughed softly, getting up from the table and going over to the fridge. “Maybe we could just have some cereal instead?” she suggested, taking the milk out.

“I think we’re less likely to burn that,” Waverly said, smiling up at her. "Though knowing you, you'll somehow manage to."

She shot her a mock glare and grabbed the cereal and two bowls, pouring the cereal and milk in before mumbling, “What am I forgetting?”

“The spoons, Nicole, we need spoons to eat cereal, that's how these things work,” was the immediate response.

“Oh, right.” She grabbed the spoons and set the bowls on the table. “And who are you to judge my cooking, Ms. Oh I Am Just Such A Good Cook?”

Waverly rolled her eyes, a small smile on her face. “Well, not when I’m tired," she said, trying to defend herself.

“Whatever you say, Waves, whatever you say," Nicole teased her and shook her head as she began eating.

She regretted the words as she felt a bit of burnt food smack her in the shoulder, but figured it was well worth it and continued eating with a small smirk on her lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Sometimes when they had the free time, Waverly and Nicole liked to lounge around and just play some old game they’d dug up.

It wasn’t very often they did have the time, due to their overly packed schedules of work and more work, but they had managed to find some time tonight. Waverly had dug out Nicole’s old Connect Four game and they were playing it on the ground right next to their closet.

“We need to clean up in here more,” Nicole said, glancing at the clothes and papers scattered around the floor and furniture, most of which was almost certainly not hers.

“Maybe you do,” Waverly argued, sticking her tongue out at Nicole, despite knowing damn well that maybe two of the things on that floor were hers.

Nicole shook her head with a small grin, dropping a disc and blocking Waverly’s three disc row. “I don’t think so, but I’m glad to help.”

Waverly groaned as her four was blocked. “Really, Nicole?” she whined, pouting slightly.

Nicole laughed, leaning forward to kiss the pout off of her lips. “Get over yourself. It’s Connect Four. It’s in the game that I’m supposed to mess you up,” she said, rolling her eyes. “Now go, it’s your turn.”

Waverly sighed dramatically but took her turn before kicking her feet up on the bed. “This is a lot less fun when I’m losing,” she said, looking up at Nicole with a pleading look on her face.

“Wha- I’m not throwing the game, Waves,” Nicole said, taking her turn and winning the game quickly. “But I’ll make it up to you later.”

“You’ll make dinner and clean up our room then?” Waverly asked with a grin, watching the smile slide off of Nicole’s face.

“You really are a planner, aren’t you?” Nicole said, and now it was her turn to pout. “Can I maybe do something other than cook?”

Waverly shook her head, jumping up. “You still have to make up for breakfast the other day.”

Nicole looked insulted, staring at Waverly for a moment. “You burned break- where are you going?” she said, chasing Waverly around the house.

Maybe it would’ve been easier to just bite her tongue and make their food, but really, what fun would that be?


	8. Chapter 8

Waverly Earp could honestly say that she’d never been called a nerd before. She’d been popular enough in school, and Wynonna had taken any negative attention away from her. After high school, she’d just been working at Shorty’s or with Champ, neither of which presented many opportunities for it.

But the first time she was called a nerd was with Nicole, her legs resting in Nicole’s lap while she fidgeted with an old Nerf gun. Willa and Wynonna had chased each other around with them when they were younger sometimes, but she’d only played with them a couple of times. Once with some of the kids from school, and once when she’d found an old dirty one in the yard and ended up hitting herself in the eye.

“You want to play with a Nerf gun?” Nicole asked, and Waverly could hear the teasing tone in her voice. “You’re such a nerd sometimes, Waves. It’s adorable.”

Waverly pouted, tossing Nicole one of the guns and standing tall - or as tall as she could. She could see the amused look on Nicole’s face as she grinned up at her. “Yeah, well, I’ll show you adorable,” she challenged her before shooting her with the gun and running away.

She was glad the homestead was so large, giving them more than enough room to ‘fight’. Nicole was taller, which made her a much easier target, but she was also faster than Waverly had anticipated.

They spent hours trying to take each other down until it was dark out and they could barely see. Nicole was still clearly not giving up, and Waverly was never one to just give up.

There was a sound behind where they stood at a standstill, guns pointed at each other. They both turned and began firing at the figure, only stopping when they heard Wynonna yelling, “What the fuck, you guys?”

Nicole dropped her gun first, Waverly getting a couple more shots at her sister in before setting hers down as well. “Sorry, Wynonna, we didn’t realize it was you,” she explained. “We were just having a Nerf gun fight.”

“Well, don’t shoot me again. And go inside, it’s getting late. You assholes are gonna make it impossible to sleep if you keep this shit up,” Wynonna muttered, walking into the house.

“I think we’re gonna make it impossible to sleep either way,” Nicole said with a small grin.

“I can still hear you!” Wynonna yelled, slamming her bedroom door behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never mind, I'm fixing it because I love Calamity Jane with all my heart.

There was a crash, followed by a few louder bangs, cats meowing, and then silence.

Which of course meant that the cats were at it again. Ever since Waverly had adopted PB, a small peanut butter colored kitten, he and Calamity Jane had been fighting almost constantly. Nicole had objected to the kitten at first, seeing how poorly the cats got along, but had given into to Waverly’s pleading look and promises that they could get them to get along.

And if Tigger and PB were fighting again, that meant it was time for one of Waverly’s Kitty Couples Therapy sessions. Nicole grabbed both cats and carried them into the living room, setting them down within the small area Waverly had fenced off. “Alright, what’re we trying this time?”

So far, they’d tried just trapping them in the cage (which had just led to another fight), trying to have them play some games together, before eventually trying isolation, though Calamity Jane still managed to antagonize PB like that. Before the cat therapy had even been a thing when they’d first brought PB into the house, they’d tried to introduce them to each other slowly, but they just hated each other from day one.

“I don’t know, we could have them discuss their little cat feelings? I’ve never had a cat before, don’t expect me to be an expert,” Waverly said with a small pout. “It’s not my fault Calamity Jane's a bully.”

“She is not a bully, she’s just not used to him yet,” Nicole said in an attempt to defend her own cat, who was currently trying to eat PB. “And your stupid kitten is being a little shit, she’s trying to defend herself.”

Waverly shook her head and crossed her arms. “PB has done nothing wrong, he’s trying trying to not get killed,” she said, reaching into the small enclosure and pulling PB out. “See, she was attacking him.”

Nicole leaned down, stroking her cat softly. "She did not, he was asking for it. PB keeps bothering her, she just wants to be left alone."

"PB was running away from her, not bothering her. She's bothering PB, and I think that that's the real issue hear," Waverly said, PB curling up in her arms with a soft 'meow'.

There was another loud crash as Calamity leaped over the edge of the enclosure, and a sudden flurry of activity as she attacked Waverly in her attempt to get to PB, Waverly stumbled backward, the kitten jumped out of her arms, and the two cats began chasing each other around again. Nicole and Waverly eventually separated them, though not without plenty of struggling and more than a few injuries.

"Okay, so maybe she could be a bit better controlled," Nicole admitted, leaning back with a sigh. "This is gonna take a while, isn't it?"

"I'm kind of getting that feeling, yeah," Waverly said, nodding in agreement.


	10. Chapter 10

“Sheriff’s office, what’s the sitch?” Nicole said, bored as she answered the phone.

Waverly laughed, and Nicole immediately sat up straighter, despite knowing that she couldn’t see her. “A bit unprofessional, don’t you think, Officer?” she said teasingly. “There’s about to be a robbery over by the library. I don’t know what store, but I can see them getting ready.”

Nicole nodded before remembering she was on the phone. “Uh, right, yeah, I’ll go stop them. See you later, Waves,” she said before hanging up the phone and taking off.

Nedley watched from his office, able to hear Haught’s side of the conversation very clearly. He knew about her distinct lack of professionalism when it came to her uniform and answering the phones; it was impossible to miss. But there weren’t nearly enough cops in Purgatory to even consider firing her, and not many people actually called them. He couldn’t help but wonder, though, why her girlfriend her at work.

Over the following weeks, the calls from Waverly became far more frequent, and the arrests for even the pettiest of crimes tripled. Waverly seemed to be taking every opportunity she could to call Nicole.

“Officer, there’s some boys racing their cars on the edge of town.”

“I think I saw some kids drinking, and I know they’re all underage.”

“Doc’s driving again.”

“There’s a fight going on over at Shorty’s.”

“Yeah, this poor cat got stuck in a tree. Also, I want to keep him. I’m gonna call him PB.”

This went on for over a month when Wynonna confronted Nedley about it. “Since when is there actual police work getting done around here?” she asked, walking into his office.

Nedley looked up before returning to his work. “Since your sister and my deputy are fucking gay,” he said before kicking her right back out.

Wynonna rolled her eyes and left, though she was left wondering what her sister’s gayness could possibly have to do with crime in Purgatory.

But then the crime started to go down, and Waverly was finding fewer and fewer reasons to call Nicole. She still called every chance she got, but that wasn’t all that often anymore. Purgatory was actually getting quiet, and for once, neither of them was a big fan of it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while and it's really bad but I was actually inspired for once so here, have more Wayhaught, I guess?????? Shoutout to Tumblr user @woahaught who helped me come up with this.

Waverly didn’t get to stay over often, and they didn’t often make it to Nicole’s bed. More often than not, the two passed out on the couch or the floor or pretty much anywhere else. But tonight they were, and Waverly was trying to spoon Nicole and it wasn’t working out to well because both moved around far too much and she was so much smaller but they were certainly trying.

They worked it out eventually and it was peaceful for a while, both fast asleep. And then Waverly moved away from Nicole, and then she was sprawling out, and Nicole was pulling her back against herself and that was her mistake. Because it was then that Waverly, clearly displeased, reached out to push her away, and ended up punching Nicole right in her eye, causing her to fall out of the bed with a shout.

The next few minutes were filled with confusion and a whole lot of pain until the two finally figured out what exactly had happened and why Nicole was hurt. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry, are you okay?” Waverly asked quickly, the first to realise that she’d hit Nicole.

“Ow, no, Jesus, Waves,” Nicole whined, one hand going up to cover her eye while she propped herself up with the other. When she drew her hand back, there was a bit of blood sticking to it and she muttered, “What the hell?”

Waverly helped her back into the bed, and Nicole was half laughing because it was almost funny, and it would’ve been a whole lot funnier if she hadn’t injured herself. “I am so sorry, does it hurt, are y-”

“It’s fine, baby. It just hurts a little. A Little bleeding, but nothing too serious,” Nicole promised, attempting to reassure her but only making Waverly worry more.

“You’re bleeding? Is it bad? I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you,” she said hurriedly, pushing Nicole’s hair back to examine the injured eye. “You’re gonna have a black eye, but you’ve had worse. Thank God.”

Nicole leaned up, kissing Waverly to silence her. “I’m fine. I just want to sleep a little more. Hopefully uninjured,” she said, closing her eyes and relaxing back. Her eye still hurt, but it could wait until morning. She gave Waverly enough room to sleep comfortably this time, keeping well on her own side.

The next morning, with Waverly's help, Nicole cleaned it off and stuck a bandage on it before going to work, though that certainly didn't stop the questions that she'd known would be coming. How had she gotten it, had she been fighting, was it something illegal and that's why she wasn't telling anything? She rolled her eyes at the assumptions and corrected them all, though that of course quickly got twisted as well. Next time she checked in with the town gossip, she'd gotten a broken nose when she and Waverly had been having sex, and she gave up correcting people at some point.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck is life

There wasn’t a ton of time before the poker spectacular, but that didn’t mean there wasn’t any. Waverly was a bit late getting to Nicole’s, having gotten distracted showing Willa around. She was tired and a little grumpy, but that wouldn’t stop her from trying to have a nice time with her girlfriend.

“Hey, I’m so sorry, it’s just, with everything that’s been happening, and we were so busy-” Waverly cut herself off with a sigh. “Anyways. Hope I’m not too late to spend a little time with you?”

Nicole shook her head, kissing Waverly’s cheek as she let her into her house. “It’s fine. Besides, we can be a little late. I don’t think anyone there’s keeping track of a couple minutes,” she pointed out as Waverly walked in.

She nodded in agreement, leaning up to kiss Nicole once they were inside. This was nice, easy, being with Nicole, talking to and kissing her. She couldn’t believe she’d stayed with Champ for as long as she had, but she couldn’t time travel and change the past, as much as she wished she could.

Waverly was pretty sure she’d give anything for it to be like this always; quiet and simple, just her and Nicole on the couch or in her bed, cuddling and talking and kissing. But it couldn’t, so she took what she got and thanked God she at least got that much. “Do we have to go to it? Maybe we could just stay here for a while, be together,” she said, smiling up at Nicole hopefully.

Nicole looked at her for a moment as the two sprawled across the couch, Waverly half in Nicole’s lap. “We have to go at some point. But I guess we do have a little time,” she said decisively, relaxing as they lay there for a while, Waverly now almost entirely on top of Nicole.

She began tracing small patterns across Nicole’s hips and legs, almost entirely without thinking, and what was supposed to only be a little while turned into half the night, to neither’s complaint.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I guess I'm just binge posting until I run out of ideas? Anyways, these last two were prompts for @ladyjade7332 on Tumblr.

The yearly festival had come to Purgatory, and Waverly decided that she and Nicole absolutely had to go to it. She’d gone to it almost every year, except once when Champ had been sick and she had had to stay home to take care of him. But things had quieted down a little, and since they had some free time, Waverly really wanted to go.

“I’ve never even been to a festival like this before. What do you do at these things?” Nicole asked when she brought it up during breakfast.

“I don’t know, you go to the booths, play the games, go on the rides, eat the food. It’s fun. Come on, we have to go. I’ll pay for everything, just please?” Waverly said, all but bouncing in her excitement. “You’ll love it, I promise.”

“Don’t pay for everything, I want to go, it’s just... I don’t know, I’m not sure it’ll be my thing,” Nicole admitted with a shrug and small smile. “Maybe I could just check it out, see how I feel about it first?”

Waverly agreed and a few hours later, they were about to leave when Wynonna all but kicked the door down, walking in. “Hey, do either of you have, like, fifty bucks you could lend me? I’ll pay you back in love and by being the best friend and older sister you’ve ever met,” she said, hopping up to sit on the counter.

“I don’t have anything, sorry. And I thought I got that either way,” Waverly said, pulling on her shoes as Nicole glanced through her wallet.

“I have a mint for you, and I’m pretty sure you could use it,” she said, offering the hard mint to Wynonna, who pouted grumpily and shoved it away.

“Come on, really? What, am I gonna have to ask Doc or something?” she complained before leaving again, probably to find someone who would give her the money.

Nicole raised an eyebrow at Waverly, who shrugged and shook her head. “It’s usually best not to ask. You ready?” she asked, an excited grin on her face as she took her hand.

Nicole nodded, laughing as Waverly all but dragged her out to the car. “Is it really that incredible? You’re getting me all excited for it and I don’t even know what there is to be excited for.”

The only response she received was a quick nod as they got into the car and Nicole started it. “It’s so incredible,” Waverly said as Nicole began driving. “If you don’t love it, I’ll give you the fifty dollars I was gonna give Wynonna.”

“Fine. If I do, I’ll... I’ll win you something, I guess,” she said, clearly wary as they arrived. It was small, with a couple of rides spread across the area and food and booths throughout. “It’s certainly different.”

Waverly ignored her comment, jumping out of the car. “Come on, I want to get a wristband for the rides,” she said as Nicole slowly got out of the car as well.

Three hours later, Nicole had been proven dead wrong and was in the process of trying to win Waverly the giant tiger she wanted. “It cannot be this hard,” she muttered, annoyed.

But Waverly was more excited than she’d ever seen her, even more so than she had been just earlier, and so Nicole was determined, and both cheered loudly when she finally got the tiger. “Oh my God, I think this thing is taller than you are,” Waverly said, holding the tiger up to compare it to her. It wasn’t, though it certainly came close, and while they laughed and talked, time slowly slipped away.

They didn’t leave until late, a little past midnight, still telling jokes and stories all the way to bed. And when they got there, the tiger was all but forgotten as they fell asleep curled up next to one another.


End file.
